Rough and Dirty
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: The hot and wild sexcapades of Will and Emma. 100% Smutty!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! NEWWWW PROMO!!!! I am positively excited for this new season. It needs to happen right this very moment.**

**SPOILER WARNING! You have been warned. I'm serious.- okay so I just watched the new promo for spring and was flooded with new ideas for ficlets. This one is based off of the second clip of Will and Emma from the promo. Not the one where they are in Wills bedroom ; although I have a story coming for that one. This little snippet that I speak of is right after Kurt says "it will be magical!" Magical indeed!**

The first kiss they had shared was wonderful, the second even better. Now what felt like a million kisses later Emma was still a happy gal. Who wouldn't be happy when they were "involved" with Will Sheuster? The first kiss they shared in the halls of McKinley High had been full of promises, the promise of devotion, the promise of divorce from a crazy wife, the promise of commitment, and the promise of unconditional love.

Emma found herself in her living room on a Friday night with Will. They were lounging on the couch watching Across the Universe. Whenever a song would come on Will would sing along into her ear. She would just sit there and smile. The movie was coming to an end, but it was still rather early in the evening. Emma suggested they play a round or two of scatogories.

"That is an excellent idea." He kissed the top of her head. Emma ventured of to the hall closet to find the game while Will poured them each another glass of wine. Emma returned moments later with the game in hand. They each took a seat on the floor and set up the game. Will, being the gentlemen that he is, let Emma roll the dice first.

"Emma I have to ask, is this normal scatogories?" She raised an eyebrow at him,

"What other type of scatogories would there be?"

"Well we could play dirty, naughty scatogories." He saw her cheeks turning red. He smiled at her cuteness.

"That sounds entertaining, lets give it a go." She rolled the dice and it landed on C.

After a few rounds, far to many glasses of wine, and many laughs they decided to give the dice one more roll. It landed on E. they each began to scribble down answers for each item on the list. When the buzzer rang they shared their answers. Will had put her name down in each of the twelve vacant spots.

"You are the only thing on my mind right now." He leaned over the game and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss. His kisses were nice but she yearned for something more fiery. Their lips broke apart.

"It's a little chilly in here don't you think?" she asked. With Wills help she got a fire going in the fire place. They both took a seat back down on the floor atop a blanket that Will had spread out. His back was leaning against the sofa and she sat comfortably between his legs her back pressing against his chest. She was finishing off her last glass of wine while Will massaged her back.

"Hey Em, I have something important to tell you." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head to meet his gaze. "My divorce is final, I'm officially a free man." He smiled

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You are all mine mister." She turned her body fully so she was now kneeling between his legs. She looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were full of lust and desire. Very much like the first time they had made love. The idea had been to wait until the divorce was finalized before they had sex, but when they were together they were like two horny teenagers. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They were usually pretty good about stopping before they went too far, but one night after polishing off two bottles of wine they found themselves naked and in bed together. Neither party involved seemed to have complaints though.

This time Emma wanted to try something different with Will.

"Will, can I , um, ask you something?" She was a bit nervous about what she was about to request.

"Anything Em." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"While your gentleness is ever so endearing and kind I want you to know that I'm not a china doll. I won't break if you would, let's say, happen to get a little rough with me." She bit her lip in anticipation to Wills response.

"I can do rough Em, if that's what you want." He smiled at her as she nodded.

Will pounced on her. On arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him the other tangled in her hair pulling her lips so they crashed down on his. He kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster. He probed his tongue against her lips begging for entry. She parted her lips and allowed him in. he ran his tongue across her teeth deepening the kiss while grabbing fistfuls of Emma's beautiful red hair.

Will pushed Emma back until she was lying flat on her back with him hovering over her. He moved his mouth from hers where it traveled to that place behind her ear that made her gasp. She was panting from the lack of oxygen. Will moved to nibble on her ear lobe causing Emma to let out a soft moan. He moved his attention back to her mouth, to her lips which were slightly swollen from their last encounter. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on. Again she let out a moan of pleasure. HE could never get enough of the noises she made. He bit down on her lip while sucking on it. She rewarded him with a loud moan.

"Emma" he breathed "before we get really into this I need you to tell me if I hurt you, or if im doing something that makes you uncomfortable." She nodded

Will moved his hands to run down her sides where they found the hem of her shirt. He roughly tugged it from where it was neatly tucked into her skirt. He pushed it up, over the swell of her breast. She lifted her arms up allowing will to pull the shirts over her head and toss it aside. Will attacked her now exposed skin with his mouth. She pulled his button down free from his jeans. She began working the buttons through the hole with him nimble fingers but found that to be too hard a task. She pulled the shirt open sending buttons flying in all directions. His shirt joined hers in the growing hump of clothing that was accumulating next to them. He ran his fingers through her red hair while his lips traveled down her neck to rest on her collar bone where he sucked hard. He wanted to leave his mark on her. He opened his mouth and let his teeth graze her skin from her collar bone down the fabric of her bra. She arched her back and his hands traveled to the clasp undoing it. He ripped that too from her body and let his hands splay across her chest taking one breasts in each hand and squeezing them.

Emma let out a rather loud groan. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Just when she didn't think it could get better Will took her nipples between his thumb and finger and pinched them to the point where it was almost painful, but full of pleasure.

"Oh goodness" Emma panted. She didn't like cussing. To her cussing was dirty. "Oh my," she moaned as Will moved his mouth to cover one nipple. He tugged on it with his teeth which caused Emma to arch her back up of the floor. He did the same to her other breast and basked in the moans and groans from his lover. He loved her cuteness and the fact that she didn't cuss at all, but he wanted to see if he could pleasure her to the point where she let out a cuss or two.

Wills hands fumbled with the zipper on her skirt. He yanked it down and ripped the skirt from her body. She was left in a pair of lacy periwinkle panties. Will scraped his teeth down Emma's torso to her panties. His gaze met hers as he bit down on the edge of her panties and pulled them off with his teeth. Emma made quick work of Wills belt. Once she ride him of that pesky accessory she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down along with his boxers. Will shimmed out of his pants and pushed them aside. He climbed back up her body and pressed his chest to hers, their naked flesh burning against one another. Will moved his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers against her wet folds. Without warning he plunged a finger into. Emma screamed and bucked her hips against his hand. Will did it again this time adding a second finger. Emma's eyes were closed and she was muttering incoherent words. Will removed his finger and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her hard and her eyes flew open.

"Oh gosh!" she screamed "Oh my!" He thrust into again and again. He pulled one knee of hers up so it was bent granting him better access and a better angle. He thrust in a few more times and was granted with a few more moans from Emma. He wanted to hear her cuss. He knew that would send him over the edge without a doubt.

Emma knew what will was trying to do. He was trying to make he utter a few cuss words. She had let one slip the first time they had sex. He had commented on how utterly sexy it was to hear her talk dirty. She was purposely holding her tongue. She wanted this to last as long as possible although he proved to be making that very difficult. She could feel herself coming very very close to the edge when Will pulled out of her.

"Why on earth would you stop!" she breathed.

"Em, get on your knees." He said. She obliged and got on all fours. He grabbed on the her hips and positioned her so that she was leaning on her forearms with her perfectly round ass in the air. He couldn't help himself. He took his hand and gave her bum a swat. Emma yelped out of shocks. He raised his hand again and this time brought it down a little harder.

"Will!" she screamed out his name. He stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned that he went to far.

"Just the opposite." She said looking over her shoulder

Will positioned himself at her entrance again and thrust hard into her again. She moaned his name. but he still wanted to hear those dirty words escape from her mouth. He held her hips in place with one and gathered up her hair with his other. He pulled her hair causing her back to arch up. He thrust into again.

"Will! Right there, oh my!" She was so close she could feel her climax building. Will gave one final thrust with all that he had left in him,

"Fuck Will, I'm coming, fuck!" she finally let the dirty words out. Her walls tightened around him squeezing his member.

She cussed and sent him over the edge as her walls tightened around him. He spilled his seed into her and they collapsed on the floor.

"Wow Em." He breathed into her hair. "That was amazing. I love hearing you cuss like that, its such a turn on"

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "And who knew Emma Pillsbury would like it rough. I can't decide which is hotter, the cussing or you enjoying rough sex"

"Well hopefully we will have plenty more chances to try out different things." She turned her head and kissed him before they fell asleep next to the slowly dying fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**By request of ****madam says what ****here is a little bonus. Also on a side note. To anyone who watched Harpers Island last year, is the guy who played Cal Jayma Mays hubby?**

It had been two months since Will and Emma's rough fire side loving escapade. They had made love at least three times a week since that night, since Will had been dubbed a free man. Will had officially asked Emma to be his girlfriend when they woke up from their slumber on the floor, and of course she had agreed. Her sex life, for once, was fantastic.

It was a Tuesday night and Emma was just leaving McKinley after her SAT prep class that she taught. She was walking down the empty halls when she noticed that there was a light still on in the chorus room where the Glee club practiced. As she approached the room she heard the bass of an unfamiliar hip hop song coming from the room. She poked her head inside the room to see Will dancing. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that showed off his toned muscles and a pair of dark washed jeans. Emma watched Will dance for a few minutes. She loved watching him dance. He just looked so damn sexy. It wasn't until he turned around that he noticed her presence. He turned off the music and grabbed a towel from on top of the piano and wiped the sweat from the back of his neck.

"Hi, what are you still doing here?" Emma asked still standing in the door way

"Just working on some dance moves for glee, we need to step up our game for regionals this year."

Will kissed her chastely on the lips. And Emma felt something inside her growl. Her beast was awake tonight.

"I was just getting ready to go home." He said as he went to get the CD from the CD player. Emma took this chance to step inside the room, close the door, and lock it.

Emma had had a hell of a day. It didn't help that Will had spent the night at her house the previous night, which they usually didn't do on school nights. She had been sexually frustrated all day. She couldn't stop replaying scenes from their shower that morning in her head. That man would be the death of her, but what a way to go.

"Will I've been thinking about you all day." She breathed out. He turned to look at her "More specifically about our shower this morning." She feel herself getting wet between her legs.

Will crossed the room to her in four strides. He pushed her up against the wall one hand instinctively weaving its fingers through her hair the other going to the small of her back to bring her closer to him. She hit the wall with a thud and moaned into his kiss. Her hands were already at the hem of his shirt pushing it up so she could feel his well defined abs. His hands moved to rip her cardigan open and off and deposit in on the floor. He ran his hands down her sides on over her bum. He lifter her up so she was suspended between him and the wall. Emma pulled off Wills shirt fully exposing his chest. She ran her fingers through his chest hair. Wills hands hand snaked their way under her shirt and under her bra and were currently tweaking her nipples making them harder and harder by the second. She let out a rather loud moan.

"It's a good thing that this room is sound proofed" Will said.

"I'm not that loud Will!" Emma swatted his bare shoulder.

"You are going to get loud in a few minutes. I promise you that." Will pulled Emma's shirt over her head. She arched her back off the wall reaching around her to unhook her bra and take it off. She threw it to the ground and attacked Wills mouth. Will took one hand from underneath her to play with her breasts. She granted him a moan of pleasure. Will removed his mouth from hers as well as his hand from her breast. Using both of his hand to support her frame he carried her over to the piano and placed her on top of it. By now her skirt had ridden so far up that he was granted a perfect view of her lacy black panties. Will removed her panties and placed them on the piano beside her.

"Emma you are gorgeous." He kissed her and let his mouth wander from her lips to her neck where he sucked gently. After their fireside incident Emma had made up a rule for him to follow. If he was going to give her a hickey, or leave any marks on her body they had to be in a place that no one else would see in her everyday attire. They had woken up the next morning to find several hickeys on Emma's neck and chest. Emma was forced to wear turtle necks for the following week.

"Will I swear if you leave a mark on my neck" he sucked harder and she moaned "I will not have sex with you for a week." Emma said. Will stopped and Emma grinned to herself.

Will moved to her shoulder and bit down hard as he slid a finger into Emma.

"Will!" Emma cried out in a mixture of pleasure from his finger and pleasure from the pain of the bite. Will removed his mouth from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Em. Too hard?" He kissed the spot on her shoulder to sooth the pain. Emma took Wills face in her hands and kissed him.

"No, just hard enough." She felt Will smile into the kiss. Next thing she knew she was lying down on top of the piano and Wills head was between her legs. She could feel his tongue on the inside of her thighs. He grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth sending shivers up her spine. He bit down hard on the inside of her thigh causing Emma's back to arch up off the piano. He loved that she was into this Kinky fetish. Terri rarely let him try anything new. Come to think of it they never explored fetishes. Emma moaned again causing Will to push all thoughts of his ex wife from his brain and concentrate on the beautiful red head before him. Will removed his mouth from Emma's thigh. He slid his tongue over Emma's damp folds. They hadn't tried this yet. Emma had been a bit wary about the idea of his tongue inside of her with all its germs, but Will knew that if she was truly uncomfortable with it she would stop him. Emma Leaned up on her forearms to watch her lover. _This wasn't so bad _she thought to herself. Will soon had Emma yelling his name. He thrust his tongue into her again causing her to climax with a scream.

"I told you that you would be getting loud." He kissed her lips and she could taste herself on them. Emma was still panting from her climax but found herself ready for more of Will, for all of will this time.

Emma climbed down from the piano and shimmied out of her skirt letting it fall to a heap on the floor. She worked his belt from the loops on his pants and pushed his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. His erection stood at full attention. She took his hand and led him to the piano bench. Will sat down and Emma climbed onto his lap. She took his length in her hand and stroked him up and down before positioning him at her entrance. She slowly enveloped Will with her body as he bit down hard on a spot just above her left breast.

"Oh shit, Will." Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the sensations that were flooding her body. She began to bounce up and down on him and he let out a loud groan.

"Emma, you are amazing" he said between pants. Will sucked on a sensitive spot on her collar bone and was struck with the sudden urge to bite down even though it was in one of Emma's "forbidden" areas. He bit down and Emma screamed his name as she climaxed on top of him pulling him over the edge with her. She stayed on top of him for a few more minutes while she caught her breath. She stood up and started to redress. Will got up and did the same.

Will followed Emma back to her house in his car and parked it in the street out front. He went into her house with her and helped himself to a beer as she changed into something clean.

"William Sheuster!" Emma screamed from the bathroom

Will jumped up off the couch and ran to the bathroom where Emma was standing top less examining the various bite marks on her flesh

"Look at what you did to my neck! You broke the rules mister, I'm going to make you pay!" she swatted him in the stomach and he laughed at her.

"I think I can live with that. Besides you're the one who likes it rough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha okay this is another request of ****madam says what's. if there are any scenarios that you readers would like to see Will and Emma in let me know and I will try my best to make it happen! Hope you enjoy this update. ~HPF**

Emma set her purse on the hooks by the door. She shrugged off her coat and hung it on a hanger, placing it back in the closet. Today had been a stressful day. She had an occupied office all day. She had talked a freshmen out of a nervous breakdown, had a chat with a junior about how it was inappropriate to touch one selves in school, she talked to Brittney about her fascination for keeping animals locked away in her locker, and talked a student out of dropping out of high school to go to clown school. The only break she had during the day was to eat lunch. She didn't even get to enjoy her lunch period with Will because a student needed help with their Spanish. Over all it was an exhausting day.

Emma began to put her things away, preparing for some quality alone time. She had not made any plans with Will for the night, so she decided it was time for a hot bath and a good book. Emma ran the water, added some flowery scented bubble bath and slipped out of her day clothes. She welcomed the warmth of the water by letting out a long sigh. She slid down the tub until she was completely underwater, the warmth completely consuming her, washing away all her worries. She didn't hear Will enter her condo, she didn't hear him call her name or enter the bathroom. She reemerged from the water and opened her eyes. She blinked when she saw Will. She let out a little gasp and clutched her chest in shock.

"Damn it Will! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" her heart was racing.

"I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to scare you. I missed you and wanted to see you so I thought I'd come over and maybe watch a movie or something." He looked her once over in the tub. Her hair wet and clinging to her face. The bubbles covering the parts of her body he really wanted to see. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She scooted forward to make room for him. She watched as he stripped off his clothes and placed them neatly on the vanity. He stepped into the tub and sat down pulling her to him. With her back pressed to his chest Emma felt safe.

Will showered her neck with soft kisses. She moaned and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck.

"How was your day?" Will asked, his lips still pressed against her skin

"Completely horrific." She said bluntly.

"How so?" he grabbed a clean cloth and squirted some of Emma's body wash onto it. He gently washed Emma's back.

"Today was just so long and stressful, sometimes the kids lack common sense and its just frustrating ." She let out a long sigh as Will continued to wash her torso. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful. I've found that I'm starting to agree with Artie. Every time Rachel divas out and storms off like a four year old it loses its effect." Will grabbed a plastic cup from the rack next to the tub, filled it with the warm water, and rinsed the suds from his lovers back. Will wrapped his arms around Emma and began to kiss a path from the back of her neck, across he pale freckled shoulders, and down between her shoulder blades. She let out a soft moan, encouraging him to go further.

He moved his hands from her midsection up to gently massage her breasts. Emma sat up a little straighter, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the bathroom. Will could feel her nipples tighten. He pinched the puckered skin causing them to go completely hard.

"Will" she hissed as she closed her eyes, letting Wills hands work their magic. One hand continued to tease her nipples while the other ventured down her body to her most sacred place. He ran his fingers over Emma neatly trimmed curls, because with Emma everything is always neat. He ran his fingers up and down her folds. She complied to his touch and spread her legs a little wider, Will pushed a finger into her. Emma rewarded him with a particularly loud moan. He began to lazily circle his finger inside of her, occasionally brushing over her most sensitive spots, causing her to buck her hips and let out high pitched whimpers. He inserted a second digit.

"Oh god Will" her voice hitched in the back of her throat. Will thrust into her with his fingers making Emma let out high pitched, breathy moans. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. Her nails were digging into his thighs. Will bit down on her shoulder, sending her over the edge. She showered her neck and shoulders once again with soft kisses as she came down from her high.

They got out of the tub. Will wrapped a fluffy white towel around Emma and then himself. She slipped her delicate hand into his and led him to her bed room. Her hands found the side of Wills towel where it was loosely knotted, holding it up. She ran her fingers along the skin just above the towel. she felt him shiver. Wills eyes were closed, enjoying her touch. His eyes shot open when she removed her fingers from his skin. She was looking right into his eyes. Will saw the look of lust in her eyes. For that moment in time they just stared deep into each others eyes. Emma brought her band up to where her towel was fastened in place. She worked it so it came undone. She let it fall to the ground. She watched as Wills eyes traveled down her body. He licked his lips. Emma pulled his towel from his body and let it join hers on the floor. They climbed onto her bed, him on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips while grinding her hips into his.

"Will" she moaned. " I got you a present. It's in the bedside table drawer.

Will moved off of her. He opened the drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in a red bow. He slid the bow off and opened the box's lid. He held in his hand a black piece of cloth.

"Emma, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, I think it will be an exhilarating experience." Will tied the blind fold around Emma.

"Okay," he said after the blind fold was situated. "Lay back for me baby." Emma complied with this request. The blind fold blocked out her most important sense. She was thrown into darkness. She could feel that all her other senses were heightened.

Will looked at his lover spread out on the bed. He was fully in love with Emma. He ran his finger from her cheek, along her jaw bone, across her collar bone, between her breast, down her stomach and between her folds. Her back arched up off the bed at his touch.

"Tell me how you want it Em" he whispered into her ear, as his fingers danced across her porcelain skin.

"I want it hard will." She whispered.

"I can't hear you Emma" He teased her nipples with his thumb and forefinger.

"I want you to fuck me hard Will" she said louder this time.

Will gripped himself and positioned himself at Emma's entrance. He ran his tip up and down her folds. Emma whimpered. Every touch from Will was ten times better when she couldn't see him, his touch made her shiver and squirm in delight. She felt the gush of wetness between her legs as Will ran the tip of his cock between her folds, and then he stopped. All she could hear was his breathing. She was about to protest to the lack o contact with will when he thrust himself roughly into her sex.

"Will!" she screamed. Emma usually wasn't very loud but this time she let go o all of her inhibitions and just let into the pleasure that will gave her. He pulled out completely. He moved his hand to her leg and pushed it up so her knee was bent over his shoulder. Her thrust into her again, this new angle giving them each the friction they needed. He sped up his pacing slamming into Emma over and over again relishing in the gasps and screams coming from Emma. He felt her walls clamp down around him. He gave his last thrust everything he had as he spilled into her. He kissed Emma's temple and slipped the blind fold off.

"How was It Em?" he panted

"Amazing Will, simply amazing." She rested her head on his fuzzy chest. Emma ran her fingers through the wispy hairs that covered Wills chest. Using the pad of her thumb she ran light circles over his nipples. He let out a grown. "Now it's your turn." She gathered up the blind fold in her small hands and tied it around his eyes. She helped him scoot so his back was against the headboard. She settled herself on top of him. Emma kissed will softly, letting the passion seep out. She moved to nibble on his earlobe as Wills hands found her hips, his thumbs tracing small patterns on her skin. She continued to nip and nibble her way down his chest until she was settled between his legs.

Emma was a little hesitant about what she was about to do. She had never done this before, her fear of germs had always gotten in the way but with Will germs never mattered. She trusted Will and wanted to give him the same amount o pleasure that he gave her. She stroked him with her long elegant fingers. She felt him become harder, if possible, and she smiled knowing that she was the one who did that to him.

"Oh god Emma." Will moaned. He bucked his hips slightly into her hands. Emma positioned herself between Wills legs. Gripping the base of his shaft Emma pressed her lips to his tip. Will tried to keep still but he couldn't help the involuntary movements of his hips. Emma let her tongue slip out and prod at the slit in the tip of his penis. She could taste his pre-cum. She ran her tongue along the sensitive skin under the head.

"Emma, you are amazing." He blindly reached out and gathered her red hair in his hands.

Emma stopped what she was doing only for a second and then she took him as far into her mouth as she could without gagging. Will bucked his hips, thrusting into her hot mouth. He loved the feeling of her mouth around him. He knew he was getting close. Emma moved her hands up and down Wills shaft. That with the combination of the heat of her mouth and the sucking sensations sent Will over the edge.

"Em I'm coming!" he breathed. Pulling on her hair roughly, because that's how she likes it. He came, Spilling into her mouth. Emma surprised herself , and Will, by swallowing every last drop of his love juice. Will pulled the blind fold off and pulled Emma up to him.

"God I love you so much." He kissed her. "We will definitely be using this again." He smirked and kissed her again.

"I love you too Will, but right now I need to brush my teeth." She got off the bed and walked back into the bathroom where it all started. "No offence" she called from the door.

"None taken." He leaned back against the pillows and waited for his lover to return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha! It's been almost a year since I updated this! I'm so sorry for that! I had some free time on my hands and decided to revisit this old fic.**

Will and Emma had gotten a house together. Emma couldn't be happier. Summer had come, bringing with it an enormous amount of free time for her and Will to spend together. They house they purchased came complete with a nice sized yard and a pool that backed up to the woods. Their closest neighbor was over a mile away.

One Nice summer evening found Emma and Will enjoying a nice dinner out on their deck. Emma caught Will looking at her over their dinner.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I say smiling at him

"Not at all." He says

"Then what is it?"

"You're really pretty. Your skin is so beautiful, the color of you hair is amazing, and when this sunlight hits your eyes it's like magic." At first when Will would spontaneously compliment Emma she used to blush and sputter out some form of thanks. Now she just soaks it up and smiles.

Together they do the dishes, washing them and drying them by hand. Emma doesn't trust dishwashers.

"I think I'm going to go for a swim, care to join me?" Will asks, cocking his eyebrow at Emma.

"Sure. I'll finish up here while you go put your suit on and then I'll come out and join you." Emma kisses him sweetly on the lips before he leaves to get changed. She finishes putting the dishes away and then heads to the bedroom to change into her bikini. She passes Will in the hall, who is reaching up to the top of the linen closet to get down two towels. She can't help but notice how good his butt looks. She gives it a little squeeze as she moves past him, flashing him her best smile over her shoulder. He just shakes his head and chuckles as the door to their bedroom closes.

Will is already in the pool when Emma joins him. She slips out of her sundress and neatly folds it, placing it on the lounge chair next to the pool. She can feel Will's eyes on her. She purposefully wore his favorite bikini that she owns. It's a deep purple and contrasts wonderfully with her freckled skin. She slides into the pool enjoying the cool feeling on such a hot evening. She and will splash about in the water for a little. They were in the shallow end when Will scooped Emma into his arms and launched her into the air. She giggled before she reentered the waters. Her laugh was music to his ears. She swam back over to him and jumped on his back, attempting to get revenge. He just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her around so she had her legs wrapped around him and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"That wasn't funny" She smiled. To Will she looked like the picture of perfection with her hair matted down from the water and little droplets clinging to her eyelashes.

"Yea, it kind of was." He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. She smiled into the kiss. The sky had grown dark by now. The lights from the pool and the back porch were the only things keeping them from total darkness.

"You know what I've never done Will?" She looked him in the eyes. "I've never skinny dipped." She whispered in his ear. He could feel his bathing suit getting a little tighter.

"Well I think it's about time we check that off your list of things you've never done." Will pulled as the tie strings of Emma's top, allowing it to come loose, he then untied the ones around her neck. Emma watched as her bathing suit floated to the surface of the water. She smiled and let go of Will. She dove under the water and reveled in feeling of the cool water against her sensitive skin. It did feel very good. When she resurfaced Will pulled her back into his arms where he was standing. The water came up to his shoulders. He supported her with one arm while the other teased her nipples under the water. She moaned her appreciation of the act but let her fingers clamp down around his wrist, stopping his actions. She smiled at him.

"It's you're turn to take something off now." She whispered.

"Technically we are equally clothed right now and since you started this it's your turn again." He smiled slyly. Emma's response to this was to take a deep breath. She plunged under the water. Her fingers found the waits band of Will's bathing suit. She tugged it over his hips exposing him. Will aided her in her removal of his suit. She came back up for air. "So that's how you want to play?" he cocked an eyebrow at her before ducking under the water to remove the bottom half of her purple suit. He made sure to let his fingers dance across her most intimate part before coming back up.

Will collected the suits, which were now just floating in the water and put them on the side of the pool. He dove under the water, letting it run across his exposed flesh. He opened his eyes and met Emma's, she smiled and a few bubbles escaped from her mouth. She pulled his lips to hers. Kissing her, the woman he loved, under the water was erotic and stimulating all at the same time. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to the surface of the water. They were both panting.

"Why did I wait so long to try this?" She asks pressing her forehead to Will's

"I don't really know." He chuckles as he runs a hand up and down her side, along the curve of her body, under the water.

Emma can feel Wills eagerness. She unwraps her legs and pulls him over to the side of the pool where a submerged bench was built in.

"Sit." She instructed. As soon as he did so she straddled him. Will immediately fused his lips to her neck. She let out a moan and Will grinned against her neck.

"Do you like when I do that?" Will growled, "How about when I do this?" He let one of his fingers dip between her legs to prod her folds. All she could do was moan. "What about this?" Will bit down on her shoulder that was peaking out from the water. "Does that turn you on Emma?" A smile spread across his lips when Emma nodded. Will hooked one arm around her lower back and let his other hand slip back between her thighs. His fingers danced across her sensitive area. He could hear her breathing starting to become more labored.

"Will" She moaned "You are such a- ah-ah" She stammered as Will slipped a finger inside of her, then two.

"You were saying? He smirks as he twits his finger in a way he knows drives her crazy. She is bucking against his hand now. The water is moving around them.

"Fuck the foreplay Will. I really need you now."

_"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone, and I need you now_." Will sang in her ear.

"Will. There is a time and a place for singing lady Antebellum, and this is not it. Now either you can keep singing and I'll put my bathing suit back on, or you can shut up and fuck me her, in the pool." She purposefully used her stern voice. "Now which one is it going to be?" Emma cocked an eyebrow at Will as she let one hand travel down his chest. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his manhood and slowly started to pump him up and down. That shut him up.

"God Emma. You drive me crazy in all the right ways" He kissed her and thrust up into her causing her eyes to snap shut. "Emma…" His voice trailed off as Emma took control. She moved herself up and down his shaft, twisting her body in all the right ways. It was amazing to Will how in tune to his needs Emma was.

"Will, I need…I need" Will knew exactly what she needed. Sliding his arms underneath her he hoisted her up and carried her out of the pool into the kitchen. He placed her down on their kitchen table. Emma pushed the napkin holder and vase off the table, much like she pushed everything off of Will's desk while practicing for Rocky Horror. They both heard the shatter of the vase, but neither cared, for in that moment in time the person before them was the only thing that mattered. Emma laid back on the table as Will thrust into her again. She gripped the edges of the table as Will thrust into her at just the right angle. "Oh god…W-w-Will!" Head has her screaming his name

"Em, baby, Emma. I love you. I love you so much." He thrust into her over and over again.

"Will, oh god, Will I'm I-I-I'm so close." Emma cried. Will wanted this to last just a bit longer.

"Come here" He growled as he lifted her off the table and started to walk towards the bedroom. Emma started to nibble on his ear. Will couldn't take it. He turned on his heel, pushing Emma up against the wall. He thrust into her with everything he had left in him.

"Will!" He pushed them both over the edge. They took a minute to catch their breath before Will pulled out of her. He carried her to the bedroom before putting her down.

"That was, wow, We should go skinny dipping more often." Emma said as she made her way towards the bathroom to get a shower. Will rummaged through the drawers for a pair of shorts to slip on. Emma popped her head out of the bathroom. "You're going to clean that mess up in the kitchen right? What is that, like the sixth vase we've broken?" She smiled at him.

"Something like that. Go get clean. I'll clean up babe." Will loved his life. He wouldn't want it to be any other way.


End file.
